Riverside Waste Facility
The Riverside Waste Facility (廃籠, Hairou, Wastebasket) is an area accessible from the magenta creature in the CMYK Tiles World. Features Upon exiting the organ-like amalgamation, Urotsuki is confronted by a grey world. There is a sound like wind blowing and her footsteps echo on its smooth surface. Going down from where she enters will bring her to a series of rooms filled with blue-grey pipes and indigo construction cones. These rooms will lead Urotsuki to exit from a green door on an imposing building made of large brown bricks. In this main area, many such buildings are scattered throughout the grassy landscape. It is raining, and leaning utility poles rise from small lakes. Continuing east through this landscape will bring Urotsuki to a clearing in a cluster of the indigo construction cones where what resembles a tentacle lies in the grass. Next to it is a brown building which Urotsuki can enter. Following the passage inside leads her back into a second outdoor area where a series ladders lead up the building she just exited. Climbing up the series of ladders brings Urotsuki to the roofs of one of the brown brick buildings. At the top is a metal bridge that leads to the east. Partway across the bridge, a red creature rises out of the water below. The first ladder leading down from the bridge dead ends on a roof. The second brings her to a cluster of green doors on the side of one of the buildings. If, however, the player travels east at the cluster of green doors, they can find a mass of blue traffic cones that they can navigate through, that leads to a part of the facility with a strange door with eyes. On the other side of the door is a deranged, highly pixellated area made up of scattered, unidentifiable buildings. It is fairly small, and by going east, the player can easily find a passage to the Extraterrestrial Cliffside. If the player travels west here, they will find scattered bricks and a manhole leading back into another part of the grey area. Following the path brings Urotsuki to a boat that she can take back outdoors into the water. Navigating through the numerous utility poles will bring Urotsuki to a piece of the grassland that juts out into the water. Docking her boat here, she can continue through the indigo cones to the ground below the earlier dead-end roof beneath the metal bridge. North of here she will pass through a wooden arch on her way to another green door that leads back into the grey area. At the top of this part of the grey area is a lighter-grey metal creature. Entering its jagged mouth will finally take Urotsuki to the Undersea Temple. Directions Nexus → Marijuana Goddess World → Dark Room → Snowy Pipe Organ → Atlantis → Star Ocean → Rusted City → Strange Plants World → Underground Laboratory → Polluted Swamp → The Rooftops → Monochromatic Abyss → CMYK Tiles World → Riverside Waste Facility Gallery Blue_Cone_Cluster.png|Cones, they're everywhere. Brick_Rooftop_Bridge.png|Top of this world. Monster_Below_the_Bridge.png|A huge beast lurking the waters. Green_Door_Cluster.png|Whose messed-up mind came up with this? Strange_Door.png|A strange door to a strange area. Strange_World.png|"strange" was an understatement... Manhole.png|This might lead somewhere interesting. Curious_Arch.png|A bizarre piece of architecture. To_Underwater_Mansion.png|Entrance to the Undersea Temple Category:Locations Category:Shigurin